


Trouble at Newark International

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Steve and Danny head to New Jersey for Clara's birthday and everything is cool...until they get to the airport. The guy who picks them up is one of Eddie's younger firefighters who's totally hot and totally into Danny. Steve...doesn't take it well. He lets loose that green-eyed monster...and gets them banned from the airport.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 303





	Trouble at Newark International

There was a time when Danny contemplated becoming a fireman like his father. It didn’t pan out exactly but that doesn’t mean he’s a stranger to the fire station. He’s constantly there hanging out with his old man when possible and befriending the firefighters there. 

He still keeps in touch with a few of them. A call here, a postcard there.

With Clara’s birthday coming up, Danny was excited about being back home and seeing everyone he once knew and ran with. The most exciting thing about his trip, however, was showing Steve around. Now that they were together, Danny wanted to take Steve home to ‘meet the family’. Steve’s met most of Danny’s family before but it was on the island, and though that was Danny’s home now, it felt important to show Steve New Jersey. 

Steve hasn’t seen Danny that excited about something in a long time, which made him excited too. 

All through the flight, Danny raved about old hangouts, people he hopes to see, things they gotta do. Steve listened and took it all very seriously. This was the first time he was heading to Jersey and it was officially as Danny’s _ boyfriend _ ! For a _ family _ gathering! He was a little stressed but seeing Danny excited about going home was all Steve needed to feel calm. 

“Are both of your parents picking us up?” Steve asked as they waited for their bags at luggage claim. 

“Uh no. Mom’s doin’ something with Stella and dad had an appointment he couldn’t reschedule.” Danny replied. 

Steve frowned a bit, “So we’re gonna get a taxi then?” 

“No,” Danny answered with a smile. “Dad said he asked one of the guys at the station if they’d pick us up.”

“Oh! That’s nice. Do you know who?” Steve asked. 

“Uh, no. But it whoever it is, it’ll be awesome to see them again. And you’ll love them. Most of them are also hot-headed alpha males who love running into dangerous situations.” Danny teased. 

“Hey, your father’s a firefighter.” Steve reminded him. 

Danny was caught off guard, having walked right into that one. So he stuck his tongue out at Steve. Steve smirked as he leaned in and nipped at Danny’s tongue before pulling him in a bit of a make-out session. 

When they pulled apart, Danny playfully punched Steve’s chest, “Control yourself, you animal.” 

“You bring it out in me, baby,” Steve told him as he kissed Danny again. 

Danny pulled away when he saw his bags. “Wanna take this for me?” 

“Danny, I’m the guest. You take my bags.” 

They bantered a bit before they got both of their bags, since Danny’s was a suitcase with wheels they just placed Steve’s duffel on top. When they got through customs, Danny tried to see who was there to pick them up. 

Then he saw him. 

And so did Steve. 

It wasn’t an old, grey-haired, wrinkled retired firefighter who might come over to the Williams’ for a poker night as one of Eddie William’s friends. It was a guy around their age, Steve’s height, buff, and chiseled, charming smile, golden hair brushed to the side like a 1940’s soldier. He was holding up a beautifully calligraphed posted with Danny’s name on it, a bouquet of flowers, and something sort of chocolate box. 

His eyes lit up when he sees Danny and starts power-walking their way. Danny? Danny pulls the suitcase along until a foot away from the guy and tackles him into a hug. 

Steve’s a bit speechless that a conversation happens before he can act. 

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me it was you dad asked to come to pick me up?” Danny asked.

The guy shrugged and said, “I wanted to surprise you. God, you look amazing. Like damn, Williams...like fine wine. Oh, these are for you.” 

Danny accepts the flowers and chocolates but before he could say anything else, Steve has his chest pressed firmly into Danny’s back, glaring at the guy with his toughest SEAL scare face he can muster. 

Danny looks up at Steve with a raised eyebrow before moving to the side so he wouldn’t be between the two of them and introduced Steve. “Kev, this is my boyfriend Steve. We’re gonna play tourist for a few days while we visit for ma’s birthday. Steve, this is Kevin. He’s part of my dad’s fire fighting team.” 

Steve didn’t make a move to shake Kevin’s hand, and Kevin didn’t raise his hand to do it either. “Funny. Danny’s never mentioned you.” 

“Danny’s never mentioned you in his postcards either.” Kevin strikes back. 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, flexing a bit to make himself seem bigger. 

“Guys...can we head home now, I’m really jet-lagged.” Danny deadpanned. 

“You’re probably busy, Danny and I can take a cab,” Steve said. 

“No way. Eddie asked me personally.” Kevin replied. “Come on, my truck’s in the garage. Here, let me get your bags.” Kevin said as he reached for them. 

“I got it!” Steve exclaimed, stepping between Kevin and the bags. He shouldered his duffel and grabbed Danny’s suitcase from the side handle to carry it. Despite it having wheels, but he felt like he had to show off his strength. He turned and hugged Danny to him with his free arm and glared at Kevin, who glared back. As they began to walk after Danny awkwardly cleared his throat, Steve grabbed the flowers from Danny and handed them to a random lady while saying, “Welcome to Jersey.” Even though she was clearly there waiting for someone herself. 

Danny stared at Steve incredulously but Steve didn’t give him a chance to yell at him there. 

* * *

“Oh thank God you’re here!” Clara ran to hug them. 

Danny hugged her back, “Good to see you, ma.” 

Steve moved to hug her too. “Hi, Clara...what’s with the look?” 

“Edward said he sent Kevin to come to get you and I swore I’d be seeing you on TV.” 

Danny frowned, “What do you mean?” 

She rolled her eyes as she waved them inside. On their way in she explains, “It’s no secret to anyone that Kevin’s been crushing on you since you joined the academy, sweetheart.” 

“_ What _?” Steve demanded. 

Then Clara gestured to Steve as if to prove a point, “Knowing how Steve was, and how Kevin could get, I was sure there would have been a huge...thing. But I’m glad both of you are here and okay.”

“Well we’re mostly okay,” Danny replied, giving Steve a look. 

Clara raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve with a matching look Danny had. Like mother, like son. “What happened?”

“Nothing!” 

“You call getting banned from Newark Liberty nothing? Steve, we’re going to have to go to New York to get home!” Danny exclaimed. 

“You got banned from the airport? Why?” Clara gasped. 

“Not forever! I’ll make a few calls and get it cleared up. And...I got into a fight.” Steve said dismissively, blushing a bit. 

“With Kevin?” Clara inquired. 

“He had it coming!” 

Danny sighed deeply but he gave Steve a break and spoke up. “He sort of did. Steve’s jealousy wasn’t unfounded. I introduced Steve as my boyfriend so Kevin should have stopped being so forward with me.” 

Steve smiled a bit and pulled Danny close by his hip, “Damn right.” 

Clara slapped Steve’s shoulder, “No cursing in my house. I’m glad you do stick up for my son, but try not to give him any more greys. Now go wash up, supper’s almost ready.” 

When Clara was out of ear-shot, he pulled Danny to the side. “You’re not mad are me, are you? I know I was defending your honor and all but...you’re no damsel. And jealousy has a fine line that can easily be cross from adorable trait to….bit of a red flag.”

Danny leaned up to kiss him. “I’m glad you can recognize that. And I am your boyfriend and another guy was heavily flirting with me so...I can understand. You could have let me keep the chocolate though.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Steve promised and then looked mischievously upstairs, “I can’t wait to blow you in your old bedroom. We can roleplay and I’ll be your high school boyfriend you’re not allowed to see, but I sneak in through your window anyway…”

“Are you going to literally sneak in through my window?” Danny asked with a smirk. 

“If you want me to.” 

“Boys! Stop flirting and go wash up!”


End file.
